


Mi Rayo de Sol, Nae Sesang

by AngelWritesThingz97



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWritesThingz97/pseuds/AngelWritesThingz97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith had been suppressing his feelings towards Lance ever since he almost blew up. Now, after a long while of being Voltron, those feelings have been taking over Keith's life, leading him to do stupid things in the process. Lance, on the other hand, just now has developed his own feelings towards Keith, and has no idea how to handle it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Off on a Bad Foot.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I had an idea for a klance fic and here we are! So far, as of 09/08/2016 I only have four chapters written, but I plan on updating at least every week if not more than that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

_**Chapter 1: Off on a Bad Foot.** _

 

“I can't _believe_ you tried to trip that robot _on your own!_ ” Keith shouted, forcing his helmet off his head.

 

His dark hair was a mess underneath it, hair sticking up from static and tangled messes near his ears from the hard fall Voltron had taken when Lance had made a decision without consent of the rest of the team. It wasn't something that was uncommon with the blue paladin, but today had gotten on Keith’s last nerve.

 

“Why is it such a big deal? We beat it,” Lance argued. As he took a seat on the couch. He took off his helmet.

 

“You could have gotten us all killed!” Keith screamed.

 

“Now calm down, you two,” Shiro began, his hands between the blue and the red paladin. “We’re alive, and that’s all that matters.”

 

“Yeah! So shut your quiznak!” Lance mocked with a grin.

 

Keith still didn't think Lance was using that word right.

 

“Hold it,” Shiro said, turning to Lance. “You’re not off the hook yet.”

 

“What?!” Lance exclaimed, now sitting up straight.

 

“You went against orders, Lance!” Shiro scolded. “When we’re voltron we have to work as a team and that stunt you pulled _wasn't_ a good idea. We all knew that but you did it anyway!”

 

“Look, Lance, we know you were just trying to help, but—!”

 

“Not you too, Hunk!” Lance whined.

 

“Pidge, where are you going?” Hunk asked concerned.

 

“I'm staying out of this,” The green paladin replied. Pidge was leaving the room, heading for their usual place. “If you _absolutely_ need me, I’ll be in the lab.” They added before heading out.

 

Shiro turned to Lance again with a stern look. “Just make sure it doesn't happen again Lance,” he said as he turned away.

 

“You’re insufferable,” Keith muttered as he stomped out of the room.

 

“You’re insufferable!” Lance snapped back, getting up and following Keith.

 

“Do you even know what that means?!” Keith shouted, his hands curled into fists as he continued down the hall.

 

“Yes!” Lance spat. He paused, thinking for a moment while looking at the ceiling. “It’s another word for annoying right?”

 

Keith stopped to give Lance a surprised look. “I’m surprised you knew that.”

 

“Why do you always think I'm stupid?!” Lance shouted with anger. “Because I'm _not_.”

 

“That’s debatable,” Keith said bluntly before he turned around. He started heading back in the direction of his sleeping quarters.

 

“Says the dropout,” Lance spat out.

 

Keith stopped. He wanted to say something. He wanted to argue that he was the better pilot, that if he hadn't been kicked from the garrison Lance would still be a cargo pilot, but he refrained from speaking. Things would only get worse and there would be no peace. _Especially_ with Keith's head.

 

Keith, instead of acting on pride, walked away with heavy steps. He didn't want to face this. He just wanted to sit in his room and think.

 

When Keith finally reached his room, he shut the door and sighed. Today had been a long day. He took off his armor and went to fix his hair.

 

_Stupid Lance,_ Keith thought as he brushed his hair. _Always messing around…_

 

_...With my head._

 

* * *

 

_Stupid Keith, always acting like he’s smarter_ , Lance thought in his head as he stomped off to his own respective room.

 

He took off his armor and slouched on his bed with a pout. He crossed his arms in annoyance as he thought of what Keith had yelled at him about. It wasn't a big deal, they were alive, weren't they? Why did it matter to the red paladin if he messed up again? He hadn't before, in fact, Lance was sure he came to expect it. Why now out of all the times he'd messed up? It didn't make sense.

 

Lance groaned and flopped onto his bed. He grabbed a pillow and let out a scream. Why was he so frustrated? He had no reason to be. The argument was done and everything would go back to normal in the morning, right?

 

Right.

 

Okay, maybe Lance was wrong.

 

That morning, everything was _not_ back to normal. The mood seemed tense, and it was mostly coming from Keith. Lance could see that the red paladin was tapping his fingers on his arms and the tables as well as tapping his foot annoyingly during breakfast.

 

“Would you quit it,” Pidge asked Keith with an unamused expression on their face.

 

“What?”

 

“That tapping.”

 

“What tapping?”

 

“ _Your foot, Keith_ ,” Pidge hissed pointing underneath the table.

 

“Oh,” Keith said as he ceased the noise.

 

“Uh,” Hunk began, slightly nervous. “Keith?”

 

“Yes, Hunk?” Keith replied, slightly nerved.

 

“You haven't eaten any of your food goo— are you okay? I mean, breakfast is important,” Hunk explained, nervously.

 

“You know what— I’m— I’m not hungry,” Keith stuttered, standing up from his seat. “I’m— I’m just gonna… gonna go to the training deck,” he added as he walked out the door.

 

“Hunk is right, Keith,” Shiro shouted to the red paladin. “You should at least eat something.”

 

“I’ll be fine, Shiro,” Keith shouted back as the door shut behind him.

 

Lance gave a concerned look. Keith never left his breakfast untouched, he at least took a bite to appease Shiro. Hunk was right, he hadn't even touched his food, all he had done was poked and prodded at his food goo.

 

Without thinking, Lance got out of his chair and followed Keith.

 

“Now where are _you_ going?” Shiro questioned.

 

“I'm just gonna…” Lance thought about his answer. “...Go check up on Keith, make sure he's okay, you know?”

 

“Wow,” Shiro said, surprised. “I didn't expect that from you, of all people.” He gave a smile. “But that's not a bad thing, I guess.”

 

Lance continued out the door.

 

“Wait, Lance!” Hunk shouted.

 

“What, Hunk?!”

 

“Can I have the rest of your food goo?”

 

“Sure, Hunk,” Lance said with a sigh and a smile before the door shut behind him.

 

* * *

 

_Stop thinking about him, stop thinking about him, stop thinking—!_

 

“Ack!” Keith vocalized as he was pushed back by the gladiator. He struggled to keep his footing but managed to stay on his feet.

 

When the gladiator swung its weapon, Keith was ready to block him. His Bayard clashed with the holographic weapon of the big fighting robot.

 

Keith needed to stop thinking about the blue paladin or he wasn't going to beat the training level, but it was a hard enough feat to begin with. Had he known that the training wasn't going to help clear his brain he wouldn't have done it in the first place.

 

He was here now, though. Keith would have to fight through it. Sure, he could end the training sequence, but he wasn't tired yet and he knew he could beat it; his mind was just too focused on Lance for no apparent reason to Keith’s knowledge.

 

Of course Keith was lying to himself; he knew why, he just refused to admit it. Why in the universe would Keith have… _Feelings_ for Lance? Lance was annoying and infuriating. Lance knew exactly how to get on Keith's every last nerve. He was—!

 

Crap.

 

Keith had let his guard down again. The gladiator knocked him down, making his Bayard fly out of his hands. He fell on his rear end, letting out a loud grunt on impact. Keith growled in frustration and slammed his fist on the ground.

 

“ _End training sequence,_ ” Keith hissed in defeat.

 

“That doesn't seem like you, Keith,” He heard Lance's voice say.

 

Oh, great. Lance was the _last_ person he wanted to see.


	2. Pidge and Hunk are Wise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith talks to Pidge, Lance talks to Hunk. What do they say? Well, read the chapter!

_**Chapter 2: Pidge and Hunk are Wise.** _

 

Instead of facing his problems, Keith bolted out of the training deck to get away from Lance. Sure, it wasn't smart, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try. He settled into a speed walk so he could lose Lance around a corner.

 

He had hoped Lance wouldn’t care enough to follow him, but Keith just _had_ to be wrong.

 

“Why are you following me?!” Keith shouted, slightly annoyed, slightly more distressed.

 

Of course, Keith wasn't looking where he was going and knocked over a potted plant— funny, he didn't remember that being there.

 

“Because I want to know what's wrong, Keith!” He replied. He sounded sincere, as if he really cared.

 

“Look— I just— I don't know, okay!” Keith shouted, his voice cracking as he spoke. God, why did he have to feel something for Lance?

 

“How do you not know?” Lance asked, confused.

 

“I just—I don't know, okay?” Keith said, quieter.

 

“Keith, just tell me, and maybe I can—!”

 

Keith smashed his face into one of the light pillars in the hallway. He took a step back and held on to his nose. Was he bleeding? He couldn't tell. He just wanted to get away.

 

“—Oh, my God— are you okay, Keith?” Lance asked, holding his hands out in a helpful gesture.

 

Keith felt his face heat up. Was it because of Lance or the bloody nose? He’d never know, because he wanted to get away as fast as he could.

 

Thankfully, Keith spotted the door to the lab and suddenly he had the urge to talk to Pidge.

 

“Keith?” Lance asked again.

 

The red paladin continued to hold his bleeding nose. “I’m fine, I— think I'm gonna go talk to Pidge!” Keith replied as he put his back against the wall and inched towards the button to open the lab door.

 

“Keith, I really think you should get that looked at—!”

 

When Keith pressed the button to open the door, he quickly entered and shut it behind him just as quick. He held his head up, leaned against the door, and slowly slid down to the floor.

 

“Hey, Pidge, do you have any tissues in here?” Keith asked, casually.

 

Pidge, who was at their computer, grabbed a tissue box and rolled their chair over to Keith. “What did you do?” They asked.

 

Keith grabbed the whole box and took a couple. He uncovered his nose to reveal a very bruised and very bleeding one.

 

“Whoa,” Pidge vocalized quietly. “Did Lance punch you or something?”

 

“What— no!” Keith argued as he stuffed the tissues up his nose. “I…” Keith hesitated. “...I ran into a wall,” he replied quickly, his voice nasally.

 

“A… A _wall?_ ” Pidge questioned. “I don't know, sounds like you're lying to me.”

 

“I'm not lying, Pidge! I really ran into a wall,” Keith said through his teeth.

 

“You know, you've been on edge lately,” Pidge pointed out. “Ever since Lance almost got blown up you've seemed to have slowly but surely gotten more tense as we get more monsters and robots to fight.”

 

“I’d rather not talk about this, Pidge,” Keith muttered, crossing his arms.

 

“If you don't talk about it with _someone_ , it's only going to get worse from here,” Pidge explained. “And soon it might just affect the team.”

 

As much as Keith would hate to admit it, Pidge was right. But there was no _way_ Keith was going to tell Lance how he felt. Allura and Shiro were viable options, but he didn't know how they’d react.

 

“You know, the sexual tension between you two is killing everybody, right?” Pidge mentioned, bluntly.

 

Keith stared at Pidge. “What?”

 

“We know you have a crush on Lance, so don't lie to me,” Pidge said.

 

“No—! I mean, I— Lance isn’t—!”

 

“Keith,” Pidge said with a stern look.

 

“Okay, maybe I've developed… _Feelings_ for Lance…” Keith paused. “He doesn't know, does he?”

 

“Heck no, the idiot is too oblivious,” Pidge argued. They sighed. “Look, you don't have to talk about it if you're not comfortable, but just know it's going to eat away at you until you do.”

 

Keith probably knew that already, but knowing himself he was going to let it happen until his performance suffered and Shiro finally scolded him and would force him to speak about it.

 

It may not be a smart idea, but his pride would never allow him to speak about his problem until then.

 

“Do you mind if I stay here until at least my nose stops bleeding?” Keith asked.

 

“You know that's not gonna stop Shiro from noticing the huge honking bruise, right?” Pidge pointed out as they rolled back over to their computer.

 

“I know this, Pidge,” Keith explained. “That's why I'm going to use my trusty old bandanna.”

 

“That's not gonna work, either.”

 

“Quiet.”

 

* * *

 

Lance had stared at the door long enough to realize he'd been chasing _Keith_ , his archrival, the guy he tried to be better than at the garrison. He had no idea why and decided to head to the kitchen, hoping to see if he could talk to his best buddy, Hunk, there.

 

Lucky for Lance, Hunk was indeed in the kitchen like normal.

 

“Hey, Hunk, do you have a minute?” Lance asked casually.

 

“Yeah, sure,” Hunk replied, happily as he patted his hands clean and took off his apron. “What’s up, Lance?”

 

“Well I was wondering if you could help me— gimme some advice, if you will,” Lance said, rubbing his neck. “I sort of have a problem and, honestly? I don't even know why.”

 

“Okay, so spill the goo, what's going on, Lance?”

 

“Well, I guess it's about Keith? But not _just_ Keith, like how _I’m_ acting around him and how _he’s_ acting around me— well, I assume it's just towards me, anyway.” Lance scratched his head as he tried to make sense of what he had just said. Yeah, that sounded right.

 

“Oh, right, the you and Keith thing,” Hunk replied as if he already knew what was up. “To be honest, buddy, you _might,_ and I'm saying _might_ , have a crush on Keith— Uh, uh, uh, don't get me wrong here,” Hunk said as he held his finger up to hush Lance. “We’re not saying—!”

 

“ _We’re?!_ Are you saying everyone _else_ thinks I have a crush on Keith? _Even Keith?!_ ” Lance screamed.

 

“Well, not so much Keith, but everyone else, yeah,” Hunk explained. “Although there's a slight chance he _could_ know, but not very.”

 

“But I _don't—!_ ”

 

“Don't lie Lance,” Hunk interrupted. “Just think about it, has it occurred to you that you've cared more about Keith lately? Maybe even a little?”

 

Lance couldn't answer that, but he knew it. He knew he had cared a lot more about the red paladin, but he had just thought it was because they were growing as a team.

 

Now he regretted calling him a dropout.

 

“I think I'm going to go find Keith and talk to him,” Lance said out loud.

 

“So you can tell him you like him more than a friend?” Hunk joked.

 

“No!” Lance shouted. “I just want to talk to him.”

 

“Sounds like you’re going to confess to me.”

  
“Shut up, Hunk!”


	3. Tiny Mess Up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, look, a mission! whats gonna happen? Read the chapter!

_**Chapter 3: Tiny Mess Up.** _

 

Keith left the Lab right as he had told Pidge. His nose stopped bleeding so he put the tissues back, threw away the used ones, and headed out quickly to grab his bandanna.

 

He prayed he didn't run into Shiro before then.

 

He checked down every hallway to make sure he didn't see anyone who'd freak out if they saw him with a bruised nose— mostly just Shiro, but he couldn't take his chances on anyone else either, or they might tell the black paladin anyway.

 

He had run into a couple close calls with Allura and Coran, but all in all he stealthily avoided Shiro.

 

That was, until he saw Lance waiting outside his room door.

 

When Keith had spotted Lance, the blue paladin had already spotted him before he could duck back behind the wall.

 

“Keith!” Lance exclaimed, slightly joyed, slightly sounding nervous.

 

Again,  _ last person he wanted to see _ . He honestly would have rather seen Shiro than Lance.

 

“I know you’re back there,” Lance said, slightly unamused. Keith assumed he was crossing his arms.

 

Keith took a deep breath before poking his head out, but only enough for him to see his eyes, probably more like one eye in order to hide the bruised nose.

 

Lance was, indeed, crossing his arms.

 

“Why are you outside of my room?” Keith asked annoyed.

 

“Come on, I just want to talk!”

 

Keith didn't move an inch.

 

“So could you come out from behind the wall?”

 

“No, I think I’m pretty comfortable right here.”

 

“Just come out Keith,” Lance sighed, gesturing for Keith to reveal himself.

 

“I’d rather not.”

 

“And I’d rather see the rest of your  _ stupid _ face when I talk!”

 

“Rude.”

 

Lance didn't look amused.

 

Keith sighed and stood up. He hesitantly took a sidestep from behind the wall, showing the huge bruise on Keith’s nose.

 

“Holy crow!” Lance shouted. “I knew you hit the wall pretty hard, but I didn't know it was  _ that _ hard!”

 

“I’m fine,” Keith responded through his teeth.

 

“Okay, look,” Lance said sincerely. “I…” He paused to think about what he was going to say. “...I feel really bad about bringing up the whole 'garrison dropout’ thing, I— I don't know, it slipped out? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything.”

 

Oddly enough, Lance's apology sounded… sincere. Keith didn't want to believe it, but it really was a real apology. Keith sighed and calmed down.

 

“It's fine, I forgive you,” Keith said. He didn't care about the dropout thing. In fact, he had forgotten about it a while ago. It was just a stupid argument that meant nothing now that they were a part of Voltron. “Now can I please get to my room before Shiro sees this bruise? I’d rather not let him know about it.”

 

“Sure thing,” Lance said as he took a step to the side. 

 

“You won't tell him, either?” Keith asked as he entered his room.

 

“Promise,” Lance said before Keith shut his door.

 

* * *

 

Lance was starting to see it himself now. What Hunk had said may be true. Was he falling for Keith? Probably. Was he going to let him know? Absolutely not. Of course, the only one he'd consult was Hunk, so that's where the blue paladin was headed once again.

 

That was until the alarm went off.

 

“Oh, great, another mission,” Lance muttered as he raced to get changed into his armor.

 

When Lance had reached his room, he scrambled to get his armor on. He tripped over some clutter the blue paladin had refused to clean up, fell on his bed as he struggled to get the leg pieces on, and hit his head on a beam as he got his chest plate on.

 

It was weird, usually he'd have that thing on really quick.

 

He dashed off to the control room where everyone was waiting— except for Keith.

 

“Lance, you’re late,” Allura scolded.

 

“I know, I know, I’m sorry,” Lance said.

 

“Now where’s Keith?” Allura asked, looking around.

 

“Right here,” Lance heard Keith say. He turned around and saw Keith running through the door, his face half covered by the red bandanna he had worn when he had rescued Shiro.

 

“Keith, why are you wearing _that_?” Allura asked.

 

“Oh, it's probably just a fashion statement, princess!” Coran said with a light chuckle. “It's probably an earth fad.”

 

“Uh— yeah, right, Coran. Fashion statement,” Keith agreed with a nod.

 

“That's a lie and you know it, Keith,” Shiro said, narrowing his eyes at him. “What are you hiding?”

 

“Nothing,” Keith said quickly.

 

“I told you it wouldn't work,” Pidge whispered to Keith.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Keith.” Shiro crossed his arms.

 

Keith sighed and pulled down the bandanna with a gentle yank, revealing his bruised nose.

 

“Holy crow— Keith what happened?!” Shiro shouted, concerned.

 

“I ran into a wall,” Keith muttered quickly.

 

“How did—?”

 

“We don't have time for this, paladins!” Allura exclaimed. “At this very moment we are being attacked by a Galra fleet!”

 

“Alright, everyone, let's get to our lions!” Shiro commanded.

 

The paladins rushed to their pods to start their trek to their lion’s hangars.

 

Lance seemed to be a clutz today. As he went down the zipline, his hands slipped off causing him to fall on his rear end. He let out a loud grunt as he rubbed his buttocks. He supposed he should get up, so he did as such and started running down the path, hoping to catch up to the zipline.

 

Of course, that was a big no on the catching up thing. In fact, he tripped multiple times down the decline. Thankfully, he reached his podrunner… Lance couldn’t remember what they were called. He sighed as he continued to his lion.

 

When he finally reached his lion, Lance tripped once as he got out of the podrunner. He recovered and went quickly into the blue lion.

 

He sighed in relief as he sat in the cockpit. He fired up Blue and took off to join the rest of Voltron.

 

“Lance, what took you so long?!” Shiro shouted through the headset in a concerned voice.

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Lance said. “What’s the plan?”

 

“We need to destroy as much of the fleet as possible,” Shiro explained. “I think we should refrain from forming voltron unless we absolutely have to.”   
  
“I think we’re fully capable to take them down individually,” Keith explained. Lance watched him form the dagger that came with the red lion.

 

“Are you sure?” Hunk asked, slightly concerned, slightly even more scared. “I mean, it— it’s a pretty big fleet this time, Keith.”

 

“We got this, Hunk,” Keith said as he charged right for the first galra ship he saw.

 

Lance knew Keith didn’t think when he was left to his own devices, so why was it that the blue paladin so concerned? Oh, right, he had a crush on the red paladin.

 

Despite all this, Lance charged right in, shooting laser blasts from the blue lion’s tail at any enemy ship in sight. He kept a close eye on Keith who seemed to be reckless with each galra ship he destroyed.

 

The rest of team Voltron were holding their own, however Lance seemed to have more interest in watching Keith. For some reason, Lance thought something bad might happen to him. Was he over thinking things? Maybe.

 

Everything seemed to be going fine, nobody was getting hurt and the galra fleet was getting smaller by the tick. They were almost finished with them.That was, until Lance saw a galra ship sneaking behind Keith as he blasted a fire blast at another string of galra ships.

 

“Keith, watch out!” Lance shouted as he raced to push the red lion and it’s paladin out of range. 

 

Thankfully he made it in time before the galra ship shot at him. Of course, he got shot in the process, but Blue was fine, he could take it. There was only a flashing red light on his screen, that was all.

  
“Lance, are you okay?!” Lance heard Keith— wait, Keith?


	4. Just Confess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh, no, things happened. Will they actually confess? Find out by reading!

_**Chapter 4: Just Confess.** _

 

Shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit…!_

 

Why was it that Keith wasn’t paying any attention? This _wasn’t_ what he wanted at _all!_

 

“Lance?!” Keith shouted again through the headset. The red paladin didn’t seem to be getting a response. At this point, Keith was getting genuinely worried. “Lance?!” Keith called again.

 

“Keith, calm down. I’m fine,” Lance finally responded.

 

Keith hadn’t realized, but he was hyperventilating.

 

“Keith, breathe,” Shiro said with a calming tone. “Just breathe.”

 

The red paladin had no choice but to obey. He took slow, even breaths to get his breathing back to normal. It was short lived, however, when a solo galra soldier had ejected from their ship and attacked his lion head on.

 

This pissed off Keith, and, instead of just swatting at the galra with Red, he decided it was a good idea to eject himself from his lion and fight one on one.

 

“Keith, wait!” Lance’s voice shouted through the headset. Of course, Keith didn’t listen.

 

He started fighting the galra soldier head on with his Bayard in hand. He maneuvered around in the empty space with his jetpack and dealt out as much damage as he could towards the galra. He managed to defeat the galra, but not without the purple alien shooting him in the lower arm.

 

Keith had been blown back by the blast, clutching his arm from the pain. He groaned as he floated there for a while before he went back into his lion.

 

“Keith, are you _crazy?!_ ” Hunk screamed.

 

“Keith, are you hurt?” Shiro asked, firm, but concerned.

 

“I’m fine,” Keith lied. His arm hurt like hell, but he wasn’t going to let Shiro know that.

 

“Are you sure? I could have sworn—!”

 

“I’m _fine_ , Lance,” Keith said firmly through his teeth. He knew that Lance had seen what happened, but he continued to lie despite the fact.

 

“Okay, guys, let’s just finish up the rest of the fleet and get back to the castle,” Shiro ordered. “And _please,_ ” he pleaded. “No more risky maneuvers.”

 

“Got it,” Keith replied quietly. He held his hand on his wound and breathed in sharply. He had to admit, it hurt like a bitch and he wished he hadn’t done it, but that was in the past now and he was going to have to hide it the best he could so that no one worried.

 

There wasn’t many ships left in the fleet, so the act of finishing the job went fairly quick. Team Voltron finally headed back into the castle of lions, which meant Keith had to be quick about heading to his room if he was going to make sure nobody saw his wound.

 

As much as Keith would like to think he was important, he knew he was the only one on the team without a family to go home to, who he had to protect and were waiting for him to come home. There was nothing left for the red paladin in Earth. There was only a cabin in the middle of nowhere and Shiro was here.  He had no one to miss him or even care he was gone.

 

These thoughts made Keith want to head to his room even faster.

 

He bolted from his hangar and went straight for his room, taking an unusual route so that he wouldn’t be seen before getting there. Luck was on his side as he made it without being seen.

 

When he got into his room he quickly shut his door and began carefully taking off his arm guard to look at the damage. It wasn’t too bad, the blast only grazed him, but he still had to hide it and he’d have to find a way to fix the damage to his armor. He could sew up the suit underneath just fine, but the armor was a different story.

 

He took off the rest of his armor and put it to the side. He changed into his pants but before putting on his shirt and jacket, he wrapped his arm in bandages and prayed he didn’t get an infection. Afterwards, he put on his shirt and jacket. By that point, Lance had found his way to his room and was knocking obnoxiously.

 

“Keith?” the red paladin heard Lance call out. Keith groaned.

 

“What?” He answered, annoyed.

 

“Let me see it,” Lance said, firmly.

 

“What are you talking about?” Keith lied.

 

“I know you’re lying, Keith,” Lance said, as-a-matter-of-factly. “I know you got hit by that galra’s laser gun.”

 

“I don’t—!”

 

“I said I know you’re lying Keith!” Lance interrupted. “Now let me see the damage!”

 

Keith grumbled. He thought long and hard before finally deciding to let the blue paladin in.

 

“Let me see it.”

 

Keith didn’t budge.

 

“ _Keith._ ”

 

That was weird. He sounded like Shiro, but it was Lance… Did the blue paladin actually _care_?

 

Keith hesitated before he pulled up his sleeve to show his bandaged arm that had already soaked in a good amount of blood already.

 

Lance quickly, but gently, grabbed Keith’s hand and examined the wound. He looked genuinely concerned, which didn’t help Keith at all. That meant that Keith would still fall for Lance, and he didn’t even know if he even returned those feelings.

 

Keith could feel his face grow warmer as every tick passed by with Lance holding his hand.

 

He wanted to pull away, he really didn’t want to feel anything. He wanted to run, but at this point Keith had nowhere else to hide. His room was the only place he had privacy, so why did he let the one person he _didn’t_ want to see in?

 

“I think you should at least tell the others the truth,” Lance said, finally letting go. “Shiro’s going to find out anyway no matter how much you hide it.”

 

Was… was Lance’s face _pink?_

 

“Uh…” Keith had no idea what to say— well, he did, but he had no idea why he wasn’t saying it. He didn’t want anyone else to worry, so he just needed to tell Lance that.

 

Why wasn’t Keith talking? Oh, wait, he was too busy trying to hide his red face. That was why.

 

“S—So, you should go tell them,” Lance said, turning his head away, failing at hiding his blushing face. At this point, Keith finally figured out that he was. Keith wasn’t stupid. He at least knew how blushing worked.

 

This meant that Lance might _actually_ have feelings for Keith.

 

Despite that, it didn’t help Keith _at all_.

 

Maybe it was time to tell Shiro about how he was feeling, and probably end up doing what Lance suggested in the meantime.

 

“Okay, fine,” Keith agreed. “I’ll go talk to Shiro.”

 

“Good,” Lance said with a nod, still turned away.

 

“So…” Suddenly things got awkward. “... Are you going to get out of my room?” Keith asked, awkwardly.

 

“Oh— Yeah, right,” Lance said as he inched towards the door. “I’ll just… go.”

 

“Right,” Keith said, elongating the word.

 

With that Lance left Keith’s room.

 

* * *

 

 

Lance had to find Hunk, and quick.

 

It became clear moments ago, but he had to go talk to his best friend about it. He needed to know what to do, so he went to Hunk’s door and knocked.

 

The door opened and there was Hunk in his casual clothes. He tilted his head.

 

“What's up, Lance?” He asked confused.

 

“I need more…” Lance leaned in closer. He then whispered, “...Advice.”

 

“Oh, gotcha,” Hunk replied, stepping to the side to let Lance in. He closed the door and sat on his bed.

 

At this point Lance started pacing.

 

“Okay, so you know how I kinda have feelings for Keith and I won't tell him about it because I didn't think he liked me back?” Lance asked quickly.

 

“Yes, we had this discussion this morning,” Hunk agreed, nodding his head.

 

“Well, you know how Keith said he was fine? I already knew he wasn't fine since I saw him get blasted in the arm—!”

 

“ _Whoa_ **_,_ ** Keith lied to us?”

 

“I don't think he wanted anyone to worry, Hunk, but anyway— just a minute ago I went to go check on him to see what that galra dude did to him so I held his hand so he'd stop jittering and, um, I,” Lance paused. What _did_ happen?

 

“Did you turn red?” Hunk asked. “Or were you stuttering?— Oh, maybe both?”

 

“...Both.”

 

“Oh, man, if Keith didn’t know before, he _definitely_ knows now!”

 

“Real reassuring, Hunk, _thanks_ ,” Lance said sarcastically.

 

“Sorry, but am I wrong?”

 

Lance didn't answer that.

 

“Look, Lance, I think you should just tell him how you feel,” Hunk suggested.

 

“What am I supposed to say, Hunk?” Lance argued.

 

“'Keith, I'm in love with you'?” Hunk suggested. Lance wasn’t having any of that. “Okay, maybe one of your cheesy pick-up lines”

 

“Like what?” Lance asked, confused as he stopped pacing.

 

Hunk gave a grin.

 

“ _Why would you lie about this_?!” Shiro scolded, sounding severely disappointed.

 

Keith didn't speak. He wanted to wait to talk about his _real_ problem, but Shiro seemed to be hung up on what had happened mere minutes ago. They stood in the lounge, not bothering to sit on the couch as it seemed too outrageous to Shiro that Keith had kept him being hurt from the team.

 

“Keith, answer me.”

 

“I…” Keith sighed. He looked up from the ground. “I didn't want anyone to worry,” Keith said louder.

 

Shiro sighed. “What's up with you? First you get angry about Lance fucking up, and now you're making the same exact mistakes as him. Why are you acting like this?”

 

Keith was hesitant. He wasn't sure how to explain without sounding...Weird. He figdeted, shifting his weight from left to right, and gripped his injured arm.

 

“I’ve had…” Keith finally began to speak. “...a problem with my feelings lately.”

 

Shiro gave a look that Lance would have called a “resting bitch face”.

 

“What?” Keith asked, slightly uncomfortable with the look.

 

“Let me guess,” Shiro said, almost sarcastically. “You have romantic feelings towards Lance.”

 

Keith sighed. He gave an annoyed look. “Yes.”

 

“Tell him,” Shiro said, crossing his arms.

 

“What? 'Lance, I'm in love with you’?” Keith mocked. “I'm pretty sure he wouldn't believe me.”

 

“You'd be surprised,” Shiro replied.

 

“By _what_ exactly?” Keith asked, fed up with Shirl's vague answers.

 

“I'm just saying he might like you back.”

 

* * *

 

Lance tapped his foot as he waited outside Keith's room. Of course he was anxious, but he needed to do this. He couldn't back down now. He had to tell him.

 

He waited for a while. Shiro must have ripped him a new one because it took about an hour for him to return to his room. Lance stood up straight when he spotted the red paladin. His heart started to race and his face felt warm. He was feeling everything at one time. It felt weird.

 

“Lance,” Keith said, surprised. His eyes were wide and his face seemed faintly pink.

 

Oh, good. It was just as awkward for him as it was for Lance.

 

“I, uh,” Lance stuttered. “I have a question for you.”

 

“A question?”

 

“A-are you the sun?” Shit, was he really doing this? Was Lance really using a pick-up line?

 

“Why?”

 

This was it. The line. This would make or break his chances.

 

“Because you're the center of my universe.”


	5. A New Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, part of the conversation between Hunk and Lance isn't just me writing it. My friend helped me out since I was stuck and I really wanted to get this chapter out. Anyway, hope you enjoy!!

Chapter 5: A New Plan.

 

There was an awkward silence for a while.

 

Keith didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t even think properly. What did Lance say? Wasn’t that a pickup line—!

 

Holy shit it was.

 

At that point, Keith’s face had been slowly turning red at the realization. This triggered Lance somehow to flee in the direction that he was facing, leaving Keith in the hallway.

 

Finally, after a couple minutes of standing there, he dashed off to find Pidge.

 

When he made it to the lab, Pidge was typing away at their computer with the utmost focus. Keith hated to disturb them, but this was important and he really couldn’t wait.

 

The door to the lab shut loudly as Keith entered the room with a flustered expression. 

 

“Pidge!” Keith shouted, his voice cracking slightly at the end.

 

“I thought we agreed emergencies only, Keith,” Pidge replied, their eyes glued to their screen.

 

“This  _ is _ an emergency, Pidge!” Keith argued. He continued walking towards the green paladin.

 

“What kind of emergency? Because if it’s—!”

 

“Lance just used a pick up line on me.”

 

“ _ Holy shit _ ,” Pidge shouted, finally turning away from their computer. “He did  _ what _ ?”

 

“You heard me,” Keith said, unamused as he crossed his arms.

 

“Like… Like  _ actually _ used a pick up line?”

 

Keith just narrowed his eyes at them.

 

“Dude,” Pidge said in a hushed tone. “I think he might actually  _ like _ like you.”

 

Keith groaned as he rubbed his face. He sat on the ground and fell backwards onto his back, continuing to make a loud and obnoxious groan. That was  _ not  _ what he needed to hear. He just wanted everything to be the way it had been  _ before _ Lance almost blew up. He didn’t  _ want _ to feel anything, but he  _ was _ .

“What am I gonna do, Pidge?!” Keith whined as his arms flopped to either side of him.

 

“Did you say anything?”

 

“No…”

 

“Did you  _ do _ anything?”

 

“My face turned red.”

 

“What did he do after that?”

 

“He ran off.”

 

“And you  _ didn’t say anything?! _ ” Pidge argued. “Lance literally  _ flirted with you _ , and genuinely, I might add, and you  _ didn’t say anything? _ ”

 

“And I was going to confess, too.”

 

“Wait, what?” Pidge said with a confused but surprised expression.

 

“I talked to Shiro and he convinced me to say something,” Keith replied with a sigh. He sat up and pulled his knees up to his chest. “I just don’t know what to do.”

 

Keith realized that he’d been vulnerable while talking to the green paladin. The only other person he’d ever been able to speak truly with was Shiro, but this was Pidge.

 

“Well, you could always try to find Lance and talk to him,” Pidge suggested.

 

Keith looked at Pidge, mentally telling them that there was no way in the  _ galaxy _ he was going to do that.

 

“Don’t give me that look,” Pidge replied, having none of Keith’s shit. “What do you propose you do then?”

 

Pidge knew that Keith didn’t have a plan of action at all. It was the reason he’d went out of his way to talk to them about his situation. Things had just gotten too awkward.

 

“I get it, things got awkward,” Pidge sighed. They adjusted their glasses and got up from their seat. “But you’re not going to get anywhere without facing it head on,” They advised as they walked up to Keith.

 

It always seemed Pidge could read Keith like a book.

 

Pidge looked at Keith silently for a moment, then they slowly turned towards their helmet and spoke through the headset.

 

“Hey, Allura, could you come down to the Lab please?”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“Just trust me.”

 

Within a few ticks, the Altean princess strode into the lab. Her hair was down like usual and her dress trailed behind her as if to announce the princess had arrived. Keith never really enjoyed that air to her, but he guessed that she probably couldn't help it.

 

“What did you need my help with?” Allura asked, her hands folded neatly in front of her. Her gaze trailed to Keith on the floor. “Oh, Keith, what are you doing here?”

 

Pidge pointed to the red paladin. “ _ He _ is the reason I called you down here.”

 

“I'm sorry, but I'm confused,” Allura said, blinking her eyes in befuddlement.

 

“Keith needs a makeover.”

 

If the red paladin was drinking any kind of drink, he would have spat it out. He settled with standing up abruptly and staring at the green paladin with a frustrated look.

 

“I'm sorry—  _ what _ ?!” Keith hissed.

 

“I'm not sure I get what you mean either, Pidge,” Allura agreed. “I thought that was only a female custom.”

 

“Yes,  _ it is _ ,” Keith replied, glaring at Pidge.

 

“You’d be surprised at what Lance likes,” Pidge argued.

 

“Alright then, let's get down to business,” Allura said ignoring Keith’s obvious signs that he  _ didn't _ want any of this.

 

“ _ To defeat the Huns! _ ” Pidge sang bumping their fists together.

 

Keith looked at Pidge confused. Was that a reference to something?

 

“I have no idea what that means, but let's do this, Pidge!”

 

“ _ Fuck—!”  _ Keith screamed as both Pidge and Allura seized him and dragged him to Allura’s quarters.

 

* * *

 

 

Lance covered his face as he moped on Hunk's bed. He groaned continuously trying to fight away the cringing he felt while he tried not to think about the train wreck that just happened.

 

“ _ Hunk, _ ” Lance whined loudly. 

 

“What?” Hunk sighed for the tenth time.

 

“ _ What do I do? _ ”

 

“Find Keith and ask him how he feels about what you said— Oh, oh, or maybe you could just tell him how you feel and actually  _ stay _ to listen to his response?” Hunk explained genuinely.

 

“Are you being sarcastic? Cause I can never tell with you,” Lance asked, looking up at his friend.

 

“Well, if I had to pick, I would go with the second option, mostly because the pick-up line might just have went over his head,” Hunk explained.

 

“But what if he's—?”

 

“—Doesn't like you back? Says no? Didn't you tell me his face was red when you bolted?” Hunk interrupted.

 

“Yeah…”

 

“So there's nothing to worry about!” Hunk said with his usual level of enthusiasm. “Unless of course he was red with anger or something…”

 

“ _ HUNK _ !” Lance shouted angrily.

 

“What? It’s a joke. There is no way that Keith isn’t into you man. Just go find him already.”

 

Lance put his face in his hands again with a groan. “But what if he actually hates me and he's just doing this to fuck with me? What if I'm just imagining everything—!  _ WHAT IF THIS IS ALL A DREAM _ ?!”

 

“Dude, dude, calm down. First of all, if this is a dream, congrats on dragging everyone else into it. Second of all, considering we’ve got a betting pool on how long it’s going to take you two to finally get together or at least get rid of your sexual tension, you aren’t imagining it,” Hunk explained. 

 

“Wait, wait, wait— you guys are  _ betting _ on this?!” Lance screamed, staring at Hunk with a slightly annoyed and slightly freaked out expression. “How long has  _ that _ been going on?!”

 

“Well, it started out as a joke between Pidge and I back at the garrison, but then all this happened and you actually had the chance to, you know, be  _ near _ Keith, so we got everyone else in on it within, like, two days,” Hunk explained. “So I guess it depends on whether you count the time before you would have actually been near Keith on a regular basis or not.”

 

“ _ This has been a thing since the garrison?! _ ” Lance hissed. “I don't even care that it was a joke before,  _ but the garrison?! _ ” Lanced flopped on his back on Hunk's bed. “So, you’re saying I've actually  _ liked _ Keith and I didn't know it? He was my rival! The guy I wanted to beat everything at!”

 

“Yeah, basically. I mean, sure, back then it was a rivalry to you, but didn’t you only come out  _ after _ Keith was kicked out of the garrison? I mean, the only reason you might have thought you hated him was because you weren’t ok with yourself at the time. But now everything’s alright and you know how you really feel so go get your man. Preferably before dinner today,” Hunk added.

 

Maybe Hunk was right. Maybe Keith did like him back and he was just fussing over a stupid thing. Lance sat up on the yellow paladins bed and gave a determined look. “Alright Hunk, I think I will!” Lance stood up and headed out.

 

Wait, what was he gonna say?

 

Lance stopped before the door out of Hunk's room and turned around. “Wait, what am I supposed to say?”

 

* * *

 

 

“God, dammit, Keith, hold still!” Pidge snapped as they held the red paladin's head back while Allura applied the eyeliner to his eyelids.

 

“Well when there's an ink pen stabbing me in my eye lid, the obvious reaction is to move  _ away _ from the ink pen!” Keith argued as he struggled in the grip of both Pidge and Allura.

 

“Come on, Keith, don't you want to look nice for Lance?” Allura asked, teasingly.

 

“Well, I mean—!”

 

“Then suck it up and take it like a girl!” Allura replied as she finished the left wing. “Alright, and that just about finishes it!” She exclaimed with a jolly look.

 

“Pretty ready to confess to Lance, don't ya think?” Pidge asked with a grin as she held up a mirror.

 

Keith looked at himself in the hand mirror. His face looked… defined. Sure, it looked more feminine, but it somehow… fit him. His purple tinted eyes popped with a subtle red eye shadow and he didn't know how eyeliner wings worked, but they did. He didn't know how to feel about it.

 

“I think he looks  _ absolutely  _ ready!” Allura agreed.

 

At that moment, there was a knock at the door.

 

“Who's there?” Allura asked.

 

Lo and behold, the pilot of the blue lion walked into the room.

 

“Hey, Allura, have you seen—!” Lance's face turned bright pink at the sight of Keith in his new make over. “—K-Keith?!” Lance's voice cracked as he said his name.


End file.
